Making Flower Crowns
by Jaaaay
Summary: Jade, Nico, Aria and Leo go to the library to get a book, but end up making flower crowns. Reveiws and constructive critisim appreciated!


**I got this idea from going to the back of the library with my friends and making flower crowns and yelling at geese, it was fun.**

***NICO'S POV***

Jade wanted to go to the library to find some books to read and Aria, Leo and I came along with her.

"You guys didn't have to come." Jade said looking at a book called "The Hunger Games"

"Naw, it's ok! I wanted to come along!" Leo said cheerfully

"Hmm, this sounds like a good book." Jade said inspecting the cover.

"Oh I've read that." Aria said, "It's pretty good, it's a trilogy."

"In the ruins of a place once known as North America lies the nation of Panem, a shining Capitol surrounded by twelve outlying districts. The Capitol is harsh and cruel and keeps the districts in line by forcing them all to send one boy and girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen to participate in the annual Hunger Games, a fight to the death on live tv. Sixteen year old Katniss Everdeen, regards it as a death sentence when she steps forward to take her sisters place in the games. But Katniss has been close to dead before, and survival, for her it's second nature. Without really meaning to she becomes a contender. But if she is to win, she will have to start making choices that will weigh survial and humanity and life against love." Jade said reading the back of the book "sounds interesting." She held the book close to her chest and kept looking.

"Wait, this girl is named Catnip?" Leo asked.

I rolled my eyes "It's Katniss! Not Catnip you idiot." I said.

"Have you read the books?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I have read the first one, it's pretty good." I said.

"Well maybe you could read to me then!" Jade said excitedly.

"Sure, also Leo, the girl Katniss is also known as "the girl on fire"."

"Cool!" he said excitedly, "Is she fire proof? Can she start fires from her bare hands?"

"No, but she wore a costume with fake flames coming out." Aria butted in.

"Aw, well that's boring then, is there a movie? I'm too lazy to read."

"Yeah I think so, I'm pretty sure two of the books were made into movies." Aria replied.

"Oh cool! We should see them!" Jade said cheerfully.

"Yeah that would be fun!" Leo said.

"Well I'm gonna check out this book. Nico wanna come with me?" Jade said.

"Sure." I said taking her hand.

"Okay, Leo and Aria, we'll meet you guys outside over there." Jade said pointing to an exit leading to the park.

Jade and I walked to a self check out station and checked out the book. Jade scanned the book then got a receipt saying when to return it by. We walked over to the place where Jade said to meet and it was a part of the park, and we sat in between a statue of kids playing Ring Around the Rosie with an empty spot, so someone could hold the hands. We saw Leo and Aria sitting on the arms of the kids while chatting. Leo was laid back, using one of the kids head as a foot rest while Aria leaned back against the statue.

"Hey guys!" Jade said waving.

"Hi!" They said in unison.

We sat on the statues together while Jade said something about Ring around the Rosie.

"Did you know that the song "Ring around the Rosie" was based off of the Black Plague." She asked.

"No, but I've heard of the black plague." I said "didn't it kill like a majority of Europe?" I questioned.

"Yep it was a sad time."

We sat on the statues and chatted for a little bit and just relaxed. Jade left to go to a grassy area and said she was gonna get something. Later she came back with a hand full of white wild flowers.

"Let's make flower crowns guys!" she said happily.

"Yay." Leo said unenthusiastically.

Aria sat down with her and Jade showed her how to make them.

"So you make a little hole on the stem with your nails and put another flower's stem through it like this." She said showing us.

Jade and Aria made flower crowns while I snuck up on Leo.

"LEO!" I yelled.

"Gahh!" he exclaimed falling off the statue, "Holy schist man! Why did you do that?"

"I was bored." I said.

I sat down next to Jade as she worked on her crown. When she was done, she held it up proudly.

"Yay! I finished it!" She turned to me and put it on my head.

"Are you fricking serious?" I thought in my head. A flower crown does not go with my style of dressing.

"Aww you look so cute Nico!" Jade said smiling and kissing my cheek.

"Uh thanks." I said a bit confused.

"Do I look sexy?" Leo asked posing with a flower crown on his head.

Jade, Aria and I laughed at him as he posed in a flower crown.

"You look hilarious!" I said trying to contain my laughter.

"No. I do not Nica. I look fabulous!" Leo said posing.

"My name is Nico."

"Whatever Nikki." Leo said getting my name wrong again.

Leo picked some more flowers and started talking to the geese who were showing up.

"Hey goose! Do you wanna be my friend? Here's a flower in offer of my friendship!" he said while throwing flowers at them.

The geese honked at him and ate the flower he threw.

"So we are friends now?" Leo asked the geese.

People looked at Leo like he was crazy or laughed at him for wearing a flower crown and talking to the geese.

"I know I understand the geese! I'm a special boy!" He said yelling at the people who were laughing at him, while grinning crazily.

We laughed so hard at Leo, he was drawing so much attention because he was wearing a flower crown and talking to geese.

"Are you gay?" Someone asked me.

"Me?" I said confused. "Um, I don't not want to get into this." I thought

"Yeah you." the guy said rudely.

"Um, no I'm not gay I have a girlfriend." I replied

"I don't believe you're straight you are wearing a flower crown."

"Um excuse me, but my boyfriend is not gay, I just made him a flower crown for fun." Jade said defending me. That made me feel even worse, Jade didn't know I used to like Percy.

"Oh so you are his girlfriend?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Jade asked him angrily.

"No not at all." he said with some fear in his voice.

"Good." Jade said, "Don't ever call my boyfriend gay again." Jade threatened.

The guy left quickly and Leo came back to us and sat down. I felt bad for not telling Jade I used to have a crush on Percy, but I don't have a crush on him anymore so I'm not gay, I like Jade.

"Some guy asked me if I was gay." Leo said.

"What did you tell him?" Aria asked.

"I told him I was as straight as a rainbow." Leo said smiling. "He got confused then I told him I had a girlfriend and he left me alone."

"What the heck Leo?" Aria said laughing.

"It's ok Ria, I wub you." Leo said kissing Aria's forehead.

Aria laughed and kissed him back, "I wub you too."

"Sorry if I embarrassed you with the crown Nico." Jade said taking the crown off my head.

"It's ok Jay, I know you were just playing around." I said pushing the hair out of her face.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you." Jade said sadly.

"You didn't embarrass me." I said.

Jade sighed and placed the flower crown on her lap as she braided her hair. When she was done she let the braid fall on her right shoulder and put the flower crown on her head. She looked beautiful.

"What do you think Neeks?" She asked smiling.

"You look beautiful." I said kissing her cheek, "You can be my flower queen. I can kidnap you like Hades did with Persphone!"

Jade laughed "Following in your daddy's footsteps huh?"

"Sure." I rolled my eyes "You look nice in the crown."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

They ran around the park with their flower crowns and talked to the geese pretending they knew what they were saying.

"Come on Nico! Have some fun!" Aria said motioning to come join them.

"Um, no. People are staring at you guys." I said.

"Who cares? If I told someone I was a demigod they wouldn't care, they would just think I'm crazy!" Leo said.

"But you are crazy." I mentioned.

"Aw come one Nico!" Jade whined.

I rolled my eyes "Fine." they cheered.

Jade made a little grass sword out of grass and said it was her "blade of grass". She made a blade of grass for each of us and we pretended to fight each other. We threw flowers at the geese and one almost bit Leo, Leo yelled at the goose and the goose honked loudly at him. People stared at us like we were crazy, but we were having fun and we weren't hurting anyone so it was fun.

"I haven't had fun like this in a long time. Maybe children of Hades' life gets better. I mean, Hazel is fine." I thought.

We laid down on the grass, and Jade laid on my chest and I hugged her.

"You know you had fun Nikki." Leo said

I scoffed "Whatever, Lea." I said getting his name wrong, on purpose.

"Hey don't call me Lea!"

"Well then don't call me Nikki, Nica or any other name that isn't Nico."

After the argument, we relaxed and laid back. We laid in peace and I almost fell asleep but we walked back home and were fine.

I guess making flower crowns isn't as lame as I thought it was.

**Sooooooooo, do you guys like Nico's POV? And I actually drew Nico in a flower crown. I love the picture so much, and I'm very proud of it. I'll probably make the cover of the story of Nico wearing a flower crown. #Nicois2fab4u Reviews and Constructive criticism appreciated!**


End file.
